kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Changtau2005
Hi there! what can I do for you today? If you have suggestions about, or are looking to troubleshoot: the Portals, Database, Quote Corner, Site Skin or templates, you're in the right place. KEY Bosses All the bosses in Kirby's Epic Yarn have place infoboxes! Should I change change them to Enemy infoboxes? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 19:40, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I used the place infobox on purpose since the bosses share the exact same name as the levels. Only the level infobox supports that level navigation module - that box-like contraption within the infobox that leads from one level to the next. Can't do that with any other infobox I'm afraid. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 20:47, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots If you take a look at some of the images I've placed on Kirby Wiki, you'll notice that many of them have low-quality compared to other images by other people. How can I get high-quality screenshots for this wiki without having to spend lots of money on equipment? Thanks, NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 21:13, November 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I dunno if you listen to music while you edit, but if you open up another tab and play "Factory Investigation" from K64, you feel sorta like a wiki robot! Trust me on this one. :Right. There's a few things to consider. I don't think I need to talk about getting pictures off the internet. Second is getting them off printed material, like magazines. You literally won't find commercial material that's not halftoned, so that's something to consider as well as scanning resolution. :Next is actually in-game footage. The best quality versions of screenshots you can get off that is by actually running the game in your PC using an emulator and taking a screenshot. All those KSSU, Epic Yarn, Return to Dream Land pics I got was off emulators running off my PC. You need to scrub the Wii / GC disc and somehow get hold of the ROM if you're talking about handheld games like Amazing Mirror to do that. If your computer is fairly powerful, you can crank up the resolution and apply anisotropic filtering or antialiasing to make the screenshot even better. For comparison, Wii's internal resolution is something like 600 something by 400 something, while I can take beautiful 1080p screenshots in Kirby's Epic Yarn and Return to Dream Land. :I know you take several of them using a camcorder while playing it through your television (: but doing that makes the picture interlaced, and the picture goes through an analog phase before being redigitized again, often with significant loss of quality unless you're using professionally-set-up studios with equipment to do exactly that to redigitize analogue data (see wikipedia:Analog hole if you're interested). :Lastly, if you're talking about the anime, definitely watch the Japanese version off Youtube or some other source as they often have higher-quality pictures than the English versions. Likewise, use screenshots instead of a camcorder. :Hope that answers your question.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 21:26, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow... you really know your stuff. Minor correction: I usually use the computer to find episodes and take pictures with a regular camera. Either way, I greatly appreciate the help. I figured that the Pufferzime article could use a more original picture than just its effects on Dedede and Kirby, but I'm trying to up the quality of my images. I don't think I own many of those devices you speak of, and my great vocabulary isn't that spectacular. I suppose we could always...no, wait, that'd be too complex. Oh well, thanks again. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 22:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Untitled Dear Changtau2005, The abilities list in Kirby's Return to Dream Land is missing a Beam Icon for Beam and the Wing icon is misplaced with its spot. I tried to fix it, but it didn't work out for me. Can you please fix this? Sincerley, ELLG :I see nothing wrong with the page - with Chrome, IE9, Firefox, and Safari. Clear your browser cache and see if that clears up the problem. Unless you're browsing using a mobile browser, make sure you're using the latest version of your browser. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 02:27, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::No, the Beam icon really was missing, and the Wing icon was indeed misplaced, but I took care of it.-- :::Ah silly me, I should have checked the page history before giving a reply. @ ELLG thanks for the notification and @ Starman125 thanks for the fix.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 03:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) 2 Ideas I had two ideas, but I think they'll be shot down. #I noticed we have pages for two very important people in the Kirby universe, Masahiro Sakurai and Makiko Ohmoto. But if we're giving them credit, why not anybody else? I think an article called "Credits" would be fitting. It would simply state the name of each person with his/her job, and would have a complete list of producers, artists, etc for each game. The answer to this is no, I assume. #I think we could make short, clean-cut articles about the consoles or other systems that Kirby's been on, like the Nintendo Wii or Game Boy. Y'know, just tell a little info on it, what year it came out, and what Kirby titles have been on it (We'd also specify for games like GCN or Kid Kirby that they were only announced for that system). The answer to this as well is also no, I expect. Are they worth thought or consideration? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 16:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it's not that whether an idea is "good" or not, each has to be judged individually by its own merit - whether it fits within the wiki, and whether there's really enough to say about it within the wiki's scope. I don't know that much about the people who work on the games. Sakurai and Ohmoto, yeah, but the first time I heard about them is actually this wiki (yay). Their wikipedia pages aren't that interesting either but if you think there are more things that could be said either for these people or others who work on the games or on the anime, expand an existing one or make the article and categorize under Category:Real-World People. :And the consoles... Nintendo wiki covers them quite well, I just thought we can direct readers to Wikipedia like we do on certain things not within the wiki's scope instead for their really in-depth articles on the consoles, if anyone's interested in them.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 16:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Removed Gaming Calendar Hello, I'm an administrator on the POTCO Wiki, and I noticed that you have removed the "Game Calendar" From your Sidebar on WikiActivity. May I ask what coding you used to remove that, so that we may do the same on our wiki? --''Dent--Talk'' 16:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that's really easy. If you use Chrome or Firefox with Firebug, just open the developer tools and inspect the page element and you can get whatever css / js / scss from Wikia that's pasting it there in the first place. I don't know if it violates ToU (it might - since it removes content) but I gotta admit, that half-hearted, unthemed module leading to nowhere relevant makes my eyes sore. To remove just the gaming calendar, just put this in Mediawiki:Wikia.css of your wiki. .GamingCalendarModule { display: none; } Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Golem: Unreleased? Somehow, Golem got into the category Cancelled or Unreleased Titles. I tried to fix it in view and source mode, but it wouldn't display it for me to erase. Would you mind relieving me of this confusion? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 16:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Pics from Wikis I know I'm not supposed to take pictures off of other wikis and use them here, but am I allowed to take a picture and use it as my profile pic? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 17:01, November 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. This may sound a bit random, but thanks for using only clean language. Profanity drives me crazy. So does that mean it's bad that I added it to the slideshow on my profile page? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 23:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) IRC Can you come on the ##kirbywiki IRC? I've got something to discuss about the templates. Be sure to go to the IRC at about 2:00 PM Pacific or whenever you get the chance.-- KDL2 Trouble! When was KDL2 actually released? The page itself gives multiple different dates, some it 1994 and some in 1995. I'm not sure which to believe. If you know, could you make it clear to me? If it really did come out in 1994, we've got a lot of infobox changes to make. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:19, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I checked all the release dates against Gamespot, IGN and the like about a year ago, and for the older titles the release dates are all over the place. I'm guessing games don't launch simultaneously back then like they do nowadays, even if it's on a nationwide scale (the US), let alone across the whole of Europe. There should be a citation to the dates which are in the infobox marking where I got it from, so if you're not sure, just follow the link. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 04:03, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Um... ...so would that be 1994 or 1995? I guess I didn't get it. =] NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC) beta stuff 2 um, hi. you may remember that i asked if we could get beta info on kirby, and i meant i was looking in places like mariowiki or bulbapedia. beta info can be found by looking at previews of games in magazines and old commercials, or from videos of someone playing a test version of the game or using a hacking device or something to get into the games data which may still include unused sprites/music/stages. or by doing some thing unusual, like the way in super mario galaxy, the removed feature of attracting coins/starbits by spinning can still be used by spinning while flying or while underwater. and it's all interesting, so i think that the kirby wiki should have some of that info. -puff Two things... #Never mind the IRC thing. Obviously, you won't have time to be on. #Because of the above, just take a look at this instead. -- :Hm... interesting idea, and there shouldn't be too many modifications. I'll look into it as soon as I'm able - lecturers gave us tons of programming coursework and I've barely been sleeping 4 hours each day for the past week. Maybe this weekend at the earliest. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 06:27, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I would like to converse with the two of you in the chat room some time, to see how things are going here (they seem to be running very smoothly, I detect an efficiency increase of 93%). Also, Changtau, you should strongly consider requesting bureaucratship. It's a step up from sys-ophood but I very much feel you deserve the tools. BNK [ |T| ] 09:15, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm... It's close, but not quite what I had in mind. See, I wanted the tabs to be at different sections (not just tabs in the main image section, but in the ability icon section and the soon-to-be added flavor text section), and I wanted them to display not just the latest art/icon/text, but also the art/icon/text from earlier games. Do you see what I'm talking about, now? In case you didn't, I'll show you: |image = |icon = |description = These are the sections I'm talking about.-- Yes, in fact that's what I intended to do with the first infobox even, but there's a problem: scalability. The tabber implementation cannot display too many things at once (see Oathkeeper) i.e. overflow its horizontal width, otherwise it folds into a mess if limited - they started with the same idea, but as games follow the tabber can't fit anymore and eventually became wider than the infobox itself. Ours have a compounding problem of being inside an infobox. For that we need a matrix of cells along the lines of: with class being defined maybe like: .infobox div.matrixwrapper { width: 270px; background: ... etc etc; } .infobox div.matrixwrapper li.tabbercell { display: block; list-style: none; float: left; } ... and so on, with :hover, wrapper etc. etc. definitions which in turn use javascript to hide/display contents within master cell at the bottom - think of it as a regular tabber, but a many-layered one. I've had that in mind for some time now but since I don't know javascript (yet), it's beyond me right now. I tried making headway in that direction but then IMO if there's a large length of text or a large number of images, they should remain within the article body so it can be searched through. Tabber actually hides the content and it disappears from the article altogether when it's not displayed, making its content effectively mutualy-exclusive from one another if a user is searching for them.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, if that doesn't work, maybe something like this then?-- ::That's a slideshow, right? I think wikia's has a minimum size or something by virtue of the UI and button alone (and I dislike the default obstructing UI). I don't know how to implement my own version of the slideshow, but in essence that, too, is controlled by javascript and content is mutually exclusive. Basically if something is to appear in the same spot at different times, they have to be hidden in the HTML i.e. made to disappear by asynchronous javascript regardless of the method of control. I think normal article galleries work just fine for lots of pics. Certain mobile browsers don't have javascript anyways - that makes the infobox either disappear entirely or images get stacked on each other. Or if you think I'm not getting the gist of your idea, why not try implementing it yourself?Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 20:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Missed One Remember that sprite project I had? You missed a sprite. You sound really busy right now, so take your time. I hope you can find a surplus of spare time to keep up the good work. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:41, November 17, 2011 (UTC) no_parent On the home page, I always see that box that says "The Pink Puffball" with a picture of Kirby. Instead of showing the backdrop that is supposed to be behind that picture, it's just white, giving the phrase "" in red. Is the same thing happening on your computer? What can be done about it? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:51, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed the sprite, and yea I noticed that error about a day ago and was waiting for Wikia to fix it - they didn't so I implemented a workaround. Imagemap makes it possible for the user to be linked to the page if he/she clicks on the left/right half of the background. The workaround requires him/her to click on the icon or the text itself - the background no longer links, but oh well.. not too bad I guess.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 00:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you (again) ...but I've recently created a new template. Pretty obvious what it's for. Anyways, I'm trying to find a way to make some of the sections on it disappear when a switch is activated, but I can't seem to do that without screwing it up. How it appears is shown here.-- :Yeah, I guess you're right. It doesn't have to be a template. I can't get the switches to work properly anyways.-- White Pacto Do you think you could get a screen shot of a white Pacto from KRtDL? As you know, I'm not the best with screen shots. Is it just me, or do the white ones look a bit blueish in the first room they appear in? Probably the lighting. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 01:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure what it's for since Pacto's page already has an image, but can you remind me of what level the white one appears in? I haven't had the time to patrol the wiki and fix all sorts of edits properly in a while given the amount of work I have, much less fire up KRtDL :( Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 02:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it's in the best world of all, Nutty Noon. I encountered some in the third level, I think. As I said, they look vaguely blueish in the first room, because of the lighting. Try the cloudy, extra room for the shot. Take your time. I'm a patient man/woman/robot. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 01:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Chats What is the point of a wiki chat if nobody ever joins one when I make one?Hoshii no Kaabii 02:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Your question misses the point. Why should anybody be inside the chatroom for no reason at all to talk to anybody else? If you want to chat with somebody then schedule a meeting with them first unless you see them already inside, or just use their talk page for mundane things. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 02:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sprites Return It appears Meta Knight has less sprites than I thought... at least I'll be able to use that Meta Knight Mass Attack sprite! Take your time. You know the drill. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 02:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Done sprites Kirbysavolanchemeta.gif metaknight1.png metaknightULTRA.png metaknitssuperstarstacker.gif metaNiDLKatAMKss.png Superstarmetaknight.gif bigbirdee.png banishback.png bluemossy.png whitemossy.png KMAnoserunt.png KMAbluenoserunt.png marxultra.png nightmareold.gif nightmarewizardold.gif nightmareball.png nightmarewizardnew.png Sorry to bother you. Could you do these if you have some time? I appreciate you doing this. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 00:43, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't do the KA Nightmare sprite because he just becomes a random collection of pixels without the black background to stand out in.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 21:05, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Minigame categories You know how Kirby Mass Attack has so many in-depth minigames? Well, I find it annoying finding the enemies that appear in each minigame. Could we make a "Strato Patrol EOS minigame" category, as well as those other ones? I just think it would be convenient for everybody. You agree? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 02:04, November 29, 2011 (UTC) September 1st Returns It's been 3 months. That's all I'm saying. =] NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 00:57, December 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I thought I'd ask, what medical stuff do you know? :Very little now, since I haven't studied the subject in over a year. Basic anatomy and physiology for example, that kind of jazz. I didn't even finish year 2 (six in total) before I switched courses, so it's not much to work with at all. It was a good experience though. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 01:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, the point was more "Have you done that K64 miniboss thing?", but thanks for the info. So I take it you don't know what para-methoxybenzaldeheyde is? Hint: Never smoke. I don't. =) NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 01:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm unlikely to work with that list any time soon. It already exists, so if you think you can derive useful info out of it to improve articles then go for it. There's more pressing matters like the CSS for the adv nav bar and impending database updates that I need to do, besides my own uni coursework. That last part of your post is rather imperious don't you think? Medicine's not about that, and I do not have the time, and I don't think you'd appreciate it that much if I go into specifics. :::Like I said before, my main role here is about quality of presentation of information as well as doing stuff that most people don't know how or don't have the time to do. Extracting all those images and soundtracks and doing the CSS takes far more time and effort than it looks, and compromising quality is not an option when I work. I'm already putting in as much time as I can reasonably spare into maintaining the wiki, and certain tasks have priority over others. It's not always obvious what I do, but believe me, there's always a lot of behind the scenes things to do.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 01:50, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wow, I'm very sorry. I just wanted to use a really long word. I didn't mean anything by it. Please don't use any blocking powers, please... Again, so sorry. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 02:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::No offense taken, and blocks are only for disruptive behaviour like harassment, spam or vandalism. Using it in most other circumstances would be abuse of privileges.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 02:51, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Flavor text template Alright, then, you can go ahead and do some testing with the template if you want. Take all the time you need.-- :I've checked it on both articles, and it seems good enough.-- I have returned I'm sorry if my discipline failed last time we met. However, I hope this can be overlooked, as I may be re-joining the wikia, if it doesn't bother you. ;) Vulturewing 18:20, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Acknowledged. Welcome backChangtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 18:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: User images I think that could work, though you might want to let the other admins know, too.-- Sorry Hey. I'm not sure if my other message got through, but it said that I was sorry. I was just trying to make a joke. I didn't realize what I was doing. I shouldn't be bragging about my knowledge about Kirby but sharing it instead. I will do my best to help this website. Sorry. :( Hoshii no Kaabii 23:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :Acknowledged. Happy editing!Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 01:06, December 4, 2011 (UTC) JP names Some characters have their Japanese names written in parentheses and their infoboxes, others only have the info boxes. Should they be put in both places, or is that unnecessary? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 00:47, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I had intended to move the Japanese names out of the article space into the infobox 'cos if someone's computer or browser does not support Japanese characters, they'll see either gibberish or rectangular boxes in place of the characters. Wikipedia uses wikipedia:Template:Contains Japanese text to say that a page contains Japanese text, or similar templates to signify content in any other language. The thing is, there's also other languages besides Japanese, and it's just weird that only the Japanese name is in the main body, and even more weird if it goes: Beam (Japanese abcdefghijkl, Spanish abcdeefghijkl, Deutche abcdefghijkl etc. etc.) is a copy ability etc etc. The infobox doesn't support languages other than English and Japanese right now, but support can be added quite easily. Moreover the infobox automatically uses the whatever foreign name entered before the parantheses to generate an interwiki link to the wiki of that language, which is a natural thing to do, really. :I think if there's a Japanese name in the article space and the article has an infobox, then it'd be good to move it into the infobox by: :Pasting the Japanese characters into Google Translate, get the phoenetic pronunciation (Click the Ä button), and put that inside parantheses behind the Japanese characters. If you happen to know the Japanese meaning, the put that in as well. If the article has no infobox, I think the only option is to leave it as it is for now.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 01:04, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Tongue I don't own Kirby Mass Attack (yet), so I was wondering: Do you know if there are any enemies in the game that use their tongue as a method of attack, like Peloo or Slobba? I think it would add some useful trivia to some pages. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 01:25, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :I don't really remember any. It's been some time since I actually played that game instead of playing through specific portions for savestate transfers across localizations to test stuff or inspecting its files. Even if I do, not sure where I'd get the name from :D. Closest thing I can think of is Necrodeus shooting a laser beam by opening its mouth and kind of extending his staff from it.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 01:51, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Trivia I've been noticing a lot of little unique things about certain characters lately. But I'm not sure how many of them are really necessary. For example, Landia is the only boss with multiple heads, only boss with 8 eyes, one of the few bosses to assist Kirby, etc. Most of it is about the physical appearance of the characters. Have you noticed how Magolor Soul, Dark Mind, and Wham Bam Jewel are the only bosses to have exactly 3 eyes (excluding possessed Dedede)? See, there I am doing it again.... Can you help me determine what trivia is valid and what's not? Thanks. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 21:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, glad you mentioned this. I really don't think most of them are necessary, the appearance ones at least. I mean, seriously - eight eyes lol. That's obviously because it's four pairs of two. And the three-eye examples, Wham Bam Jewel is fine. Soul and Dark Mind are stretching it a bit too far. You wouldn't say someone has five eyes because they have three eyes painted on the front of their shirt, right? If you look at trivia for Beware Whispy Woods, it says it's one of the episodes where someone falls in love. That's fine, because it states things for what it is. That's the same as saying Landia is one of the few bosses to actually help Kirby and not trying to eat / squash / sit on him or worse. Get it, mate'y? Arr.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 21:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, cap'n =]. I avoided using the 8 eyes thing...but I may or may not have already added such trivia while I was waiting for a reply. That love thing was actually written by me personally. I must disagree a liiiittle bit with Magolor Soul, though - Those two white eyes were Mago's from the start, and he somehow gained another one. ::I don't mean to sound lazy, but I can't immediately go and erase a bunch of them, because others might benefit from them in some way. I don't mind if you get rid of ones that you don't see fit, and most of them were added today or yesterday. You might particularly want to check Master Hand and Lor Starcutter. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 22:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Smash Bros. Artwork A ''while ''ago the artwork from Super Smash Bros. of Kirby using Final Cutter was deleted from the page of cutter, because we thought is was fake. Though on this llink, it shows that all the characters available from the start have artwork of their attacks. So I was wondering if you think we should put it back up again. Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 21:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Here's the pic: (had to upload new one, couldn't find the old one anywhere) :Good find, but we shouldn't be taking pictures off other wikis. It's pretty low quality as well, but it looks like a scan from the game booklet. See if we can get our hands on the scans of one of those and crop it out. I'm deleting the picture because it's against the wiki policy to take pictures right off other wikis.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 04:03, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok. If anyone has Super Smash Bros., they may be able to make their own scan, but until then I will keep looking for one of those scans. --Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 05:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Just delete it anyway By the way, how do you make a sig like your'es? I'll try. 9:30 (Great British Timezone) What? Hi there. I just got your message on my talk page about my contributions. I am sorry if my edits seemed to be in bad faith, but I am new here and therefore I don't really know much about this wiki. Do you mind if you could help me around this wiki? And what exactly did you mean by "stunts"? Kirbygirl123 23:25, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :And what do you mean by "seem" to be in bad faith? What else does randomly creating 8 bogus user talk pages under non-existent iterations of Blue Ninjakoopa's name achieve? By stunts I mean exactly that - doing what you're not supposed to. I'm not daft or simply jumping to conclusions - you're experienced enough to have chatmod status on at least one wiki. If you're still claiming to be new then ask other editors before doing something you're not sure about and letting others pick up the pieces after you. I let you off with just a warning the first time, and you apologized, so no problem, but if stuff like this happens a second time it's not just going to be a warning.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 03:20, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Well...this wiki is a whole lot bigger than the Roblox wiki. And, OK...I'll be sure it never happens again. ^_^ Kirbygirl123 04:51, December 13, 2011 (UTC)